Doctor Who The Next Doctor/The Dead Planet/Resurrection Of The Cybermen
My Cybermen double parted Story Doctor Who Look at the series: Doctor Who The Next Doctor The Dead Planet Jane and The Doctor are in the Tardis, he decides to uses to old randomiser, Jane refused that he use it but got ignored anyway. The Tardis took flight and it took a while to control and land. But when they did like normal it was smooth. The Tardis landed on a delicate cliff and it collapsed so they landed on their side. After climbing out Jane found the time to explore a little as The Doctor tried to figure out how to get the Tardis back to normal. Jane over looks some rocks and spots a bunch of men, 5 of them all wearing special gear and stuff. She calls back to the Doctor still doing calculations and he tells her not to doing anything. As she looks over more to see who they are, they notice her and run for her. She realises she might have done something wrong so runs for the Doctor who is started getting annoyed with the Tardis. 10 minuets later the group of men surround the two and take them hostage. Feeling unconfutable because of a gun at his neck the Doctor just goes with the people. The Doctor and Jane are pushed around of the cliffs of the new planet. They soon end up greeting more people but they were easily different as they were tied up. A professor, Historian & Scientist were their prisoners as well as Jane and The Doctor. They travel to a grand entrance of the form of a door. The Doctor Predicting where they are questions the men, who force him to open the door. He practically kicks it down knowing what he did last time, revealing a load of panels and machinery. He then turns round asks the Historian “Is this Telos?” The Robbers force the Doctor in with the others His question not answered. They demand the Scientist to open the hatch door to the ‘Certain Plan Artefact’ He has no choice but struggles to open. Meanwhile Jane is staring at the ground and notices a small silver machine swimming across the floor. She thought it was the wind moving something and forgot about it. The Doctor pushes forward to help the scientist. The five men keep a close eye on the Doctor. The hatch finally opens and the Five men drag the whole group in leaving 2 men outside of the hatch 3 and the other went inside. The Doctor lead the way with the others confused how he knew so much. The Doctor then talks to who seems to be the leader of the men. He is revealed as a tomb robbing squad. And they plan to use this special tomb and the technology as a base for their stolen goods and to live their. The Doctor watched as they head off talking as he grabs out a recorder that plays the whole conversation of the robber leader. Jane got confused why he had it, but he just said proof. Then the Doctor sees the leader head to the controls stating that they need the cybermen to go to lead their plan and they open to tombs.“No, stay away from that panel!” shouts the Doctor but he is ignored and becomes a target by a whole league of new and old cybermen upgrades, ones from his first regeneration, the Moonbase and the Death of Adric. The Doctor, Jane, The scientist, Historian & Professor all head back to the hatch before they become a Target. The hatch It’s locked and the Cybermen head forward even more… Resurrection Of The Cybermen The Doctor and co are left venerable to the Cybermen. But then the Doctor remembers the recording of the leader’s whole dialogue through out the journey. The two men from the outside hear ‘the leaders voice’ but are tricked to help them escape. They are questioned on why and where the three other men are but the they have no time to talk as the Cybermen bust into the main room. Jane heads for the controls and accidentally closes the exit but opens the door next to her. She gets the men and heads through. The Doctor regrets being forced to do such things as he knows what trouble he went through last time he came there. They come across some pods, some escape pods, some where being filled with Cybermen after they came and found another rout from the tombs. Jane notices the Silver metal moving object but takes a closer look. It’s a Cyber mat and it gathers a little group. Jane quickly runs back to the Doctor to tell him but he’s too interested in where they are going. The destination is on a screen facing him= ‘EARTH’. The Doctor finally listens as he hears the Cyber mats approaching them. So they head down the corridors where the cybermen came from to try and reroute the programs to send the Cybermen back. However, the two robbers try to stop them by shooting at them, which unfortunately kills the Professor. The group try and run in the snowy dark hallways. The Doctor and The Historian end up in the tomb hall but Jane and the Scientist are pushes upstairs to more levels. The robber follows Jane and the Scientist. The Doctor and the Historian meet the three men again who hid very well from the Cybermen, shocked that they escaped one of the men arrest the Doctor and his friend to the side where another holds a gun ready to shoot. The Leader calls a bunch of Cybermen and they head for the Doctor. Meanwhile Jane and the Scientist seem to have lost one of the robbers. They come across some technology and it seems to be connected to inside the cybermen as they are surrounded by models and body parts. The Scientist have studied the Cybermen for decades and seems to know how to use it. He set a program to stop all cybermen to shut down and restart after 1, 000, 000 years. He is about the press the final stage before he is suddenly shot stone dead by the robber. Jane hides running from the robber before she ends up the same. Luckily she finds a cyber Mat unaware of her presence. She grabs it and threw it as hard as she can even if it was trying to bite back. The Robber gets an electrical pulse and drops his gun but threw the cyber mat off doing so, it smashes on the ground. Jane picks up the Gun and officially programs the Cybermen dead. As this is happening the Doctor and the Historian is about the be destroyed by evil from many times but as a hand reaches for his face it goes cold dead. The leader shouts in anger and tries to shoot the Doctor. But is interrupted by Jane who shoots the main controls so no one could ever use the. The leader tries to shoot Jane but his own gun is shot out his hand. Keeping guard on the robbers Jane releases The Doctor and the Historian who has survived it all. With out anything they just leave. But the Doctor just does one more thing (calls the shadow Proclamation).Leaving the Historian to return back to his own craft The Doctor and Jane are left to figure out how to get the Tardis to a Vertical state… Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor